Boredom
by Tiamat42
Summary: I was thinking, as many of us were I'm sure, why did Itachi do it? Anger? Bad family life? Someone insulted his clothes? No, the real reason is...he was bored. They do say idle hands are the devil's workshop. Itachi's train of thought...


I'm so bored.

Went to the Hokage and the review board today. Practically begged for a mission. It was a little embarrassing. They didn't have anything. They never have anything.

I'm bored.

I tried so hard. I was Genin by seven, Chuunin by ten, but there's no missions. Sharingan. Jutsus. What are all these skills for?

People keep telling me how great I am, moving up through the ranks so fast, how proud they are of me. A great asset to the Uchiha name.

So why am I bored?

You know, I've got to get that light bulb fixed. Keeps flickering in my eyes, and it's getting really irritating. I meant to buy a new one on the way back today, but I got distracted by Sasuke. Stupid kid, wants me to play with him. Maybe I should. Helping Sasuke train would be something to do. For about five minutes. When I was his age I didn't need help.

When I was his age? I sound like an old man. Maybe that's what it is. I've been there, done everything and now I'm old. Old and bored.

Really bored.

There's an entire village of number-one Uchiha clan members out there. I wonder what they do when they're bored. Maybe I should ask them. They'd probably look at me like they don't understand what I'm talking about. Maybe they don't. I'm stronger than them. They keep telling me that, but it doesn't give me anything to do.

I wonder if I could ask one of them to spar with me like they did when I was little. Probably not, it wouldn't be worth it. I thought of asking the Hokage today, but I chickened out. Way to go Itachi, now you've got nothing to do.

I could change that light bulb.

Nah, I'll make Sasuke do it.

How about two or three of them. In the woods, with weapons. No, maybe four or five. Better yet, have them pick the number, so I wouldn't know until they attacked. It would be like a real mission.

I wish they'd give me a mission. They used to give me missions. I wonder why they stopped?

So, four or five, then. Maybe six. Or seven. Would they bring as many as eight? Nine is a good number. Three teams. Ninja teams always work better than singles. Do they have any full teams in the clan right now?

I should ask. Next time I go out. To buy a light bulb, say.

You know, it's kind of anti-climactic being part of this all-powerful clan when there's so many of us. Oh, you're from the Uchiha, they say, that's so cool, but I walk through here every day and there's lots of us, and, well, not so cool.

Maybe we're not challenged enough? I should get that practice going. I think it would help. I could get the whole village into it. Except for Sasuke. Somebody might step on him.

Sasuke. He's a bit of an idiot for an Uchiha. I wonder if we're just raising weaklings now.

Used up all the power making me or something? Ooooh, ego trip, Itachi. How good do you really think you are?

I wonder.

If I could get the whole village together I could find out. Maybe I could do a study on strength by generation. That might keep me busy for a while.

The old people might not be a challenge, though. Then again, the Hokage's pretty old. The problem with old people is they never want to show you what they can do. They're so stagnant. Probably the only way I could get an accurate measurement would be to sneak up on them.

I don't think they'd appreciate that. Might have a heart attack. Nah, Uchiha's stronger than that.

Aren't we?

That's a thought. What if the only thing making us strong now is reputation? Bunch of ninja sitting around, confident in their name but not actually doing anything. One day some rival group is going to attack us, and it's going to turn out that we're not as tough as we used to be.

That's pathetic.

I wonder if I could organize a drill. With, say, the Hyuuga clan. I bet they'd be a challenge. Still, that wouldn't be much fun for me, since I'd be sitting out taking notes.

Hmmm. Technically, I'm the strongest person in this village right now. How many would it take to defeat me?

I should talk to someone, get a contest going. Still, a contest might not be the best idea. People don't show their true powers in contests. I certainly couldn't use mine to the full extent.

Someone would get mad.

How many Uchihas does it take to change a light bulb?

Could I challenge the entire village to a contest? Just to see how strong they are? That sounds a little strange, but it's interesting. Just how strong is this name, this wall we hide behind, called Uchiha?

I'm turning into a poet. I need to stop that, poetry is even more boring than doing nothing.

But really, I wonder if I could.

Great, this is going to bug me all night. Could I?

Could I…?

But asking them wouldn't be a fair test. They'd be prepared, and planning. A ninja attack team wouldn't give warning. If the Uchiha clan can't beat an unplanned attack, they're no good for anything.

That's a frightening thought. Are we useless? Is that why they won't give me missions? Is that why I'm bored?

Could one person take on this entire, 'elite' clan? Are we that weak? Is that why Sasuke's turning out so badly?

Just leave him out of this.

I need to know. Now I've thought about it, it won't go away until I find out. I haven't been this interested in a long time.

I think I've found something to do.

Properly, though. It has to be done properly. That means no one can know, because they won't show true strength unless they think they're defending themselves. Defending homes and family.

So here, then. It has to be here. Just me and them. An Uchiha clan test.

You know, this could be dangerous.

For who?

Well, me, for one. And other people. Someone could get hurt.

So? I mean, seriously, so?

We're shinobi, aren't we? Isn't that our job? Isn't that what people pay us for? Provided they actually want to pay us for anything, meaning there are missions out there.

And people don't want to pay for second-rate ninja, just because they've got a cool name.

So people get hurt. If they can't defend themselves. It's natural selection. No one wants to hire morons.

And what if the Uchiha clan really is useless? What if they can't stand up to even one lone ninja?

Then I get to keep the name. If I'm the only one holding the Uchiha name, I can make it whatever I want. They won't be dragging me back. I'll be the only one. A true rarity.

Are you listening to yourself, Itachi? Do you realize what you're saying?

I could wipe out this entire village.

Couldn't I?

People are going to die. Even if I couldn't take the whole village, people are going to die.

Nothing wasted, nothing gained.

But people are going to die.

So?

Do I mean that? Can I do this? Is it worth it?

.

.

.

.

.

Yes.

I could change my mind. Back out now, go back tomorrow and beg for something to do.

Change that light bulb.

No.

I have to know. Am I really this strong? Do I think I'm strong because everyone else is weak? If they're weak, shouldn't they get out of the way?

If people die, the Anbu will come after me.

They're strong. They might provide a challenge.

You know, I'm getting ahead of myself.

First things first.


End file.
